fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fei Chloris
Fei Chloris is a powerful mage that lives in Bosco. Appearance Fei is a black haired human with a set of eyes, a nose, two arms and two legs. Personality Fei has a burning passion and an unquenchable thirst for power. She requests loyalty, but demands respect. Magic and Abilities Green God Slayer Magic: A Caster-Type Ancient Spell that utilizes nature. Like all slayer magics, this magic enables it’s user to absorb power from it’s parent element, in this case, nature. Nature created with this magic has a black tint and is infused with powers far beyond that of normal Green Magic. In comparison to nature made with Green Magic, Black Nature is extremely dense and durable, however, it too is non-offensive. In battle, Fei uses this magic almost exclusively to boost the power of her Wood-Make skills. *'Root': Roots form on the bottom of Fei’s feet, allowing her to connect with and draw power from nearby plants. Such roots also enable Fei to hold her ground whilst in combat. *'Spore Drive': Through the use of this Magic-amplification technique, Fei can brings out the true power of her Green God Slayer abilities. *'Tree Merge': Fei can merge with a tree, allowing her to hide within it. This magic also has the capability to mask her life sign, making her undetectable to most people. *'God Slayer’s Secret Art': **'Rising Sun': Fei focuses an enormous amount of Green Magic into a single point to create a sacred seed. The amount of magic required to create such a seed is so stupendous that Fei needs to kill off plants for miles around her in order to draw enough power. As one might expect, the tree that forms from such a seed goes well beyond that of a normal tree. Standing hundreds of feet tall, trees of the rising sun grant diving protection capable of untold feats. Take Over: Fei is a skilled user of Take Over. She prides herself as being able to take over any demon, and while that has been proven to be true she is not always able to acquire the full abilities of the demon in question. *'Satan Soul: Lullaby': Fei’s apparence changes to that of a humanoid tree, remenesent of Lullaby the in demon form. In this form she is granted all of the abilities Lullaby posses, but to a lesser extend. **'Sound Magic': Produces a song that, if heard, will put anybody to sleep. **'Magic Beam': Fei can fire a magical beam from her mouth capable of destroying a mountain. *'Satan Soul: Tartaros': Fei matches the appearance of Mard Geer Tartaros, and is able to use Thorn Curse. The other two curses Mard Geer posses were too great for Fei to control. **'Thorn Curse': Creates a series of thorny rose vines that can be shaped and manipulated. ***'Thorns': Summons thorny vines from any suffice. If struck by such vines, a person will be unable to move. Wood-Make: Is an ability that allows the user to create wood and mold it into objects. *'Dynamic Wood-Make': **'Wood-Make: Dragon': Creates a large dragon that is engulfed in vines. **'Wood-Make: Eagle': Creates several eagles that fly towards enemies. Eagles evade magic and avoid obstacles allowing them to better strike their target. **'Wood-Make: Falcon': Fei creates a Falcon capable diving at speeds over 200 mph and able to pierce through most any substance. Unlike Eagle, Falcons often fly through barriers rather than around them. **'Wood-Make: Locust': Fills the sky with billions of locusts. *'Static Wood-Make': **'Wood-Make: Sword': Creates a sword of wood for melee combat. This sword can easily be cut by other swords, making it not very useful. Immense Magic Power: Fei has such an absurd amount of magical power that mages can sense her presence from over a mile away. Fei is able to create a forest with the snap of a finger, while control billions of Wood-Make: Locusts. Due to her uncanny power, Fei has been dubbed the Queen of Bosco. Category:SW Category:Original Characters